Iris
by A.Mustang-Elric
Summary: ¿A qué podía aferrarse? ¿Cómo podía saber que seguía vivo y no en una maldita pesadilla? ¿Cómo saber si todo era real? ¿Cómo seguir cuando sólo quería morir?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son completamente propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

**Advertencias: **Insinuaciones de yaoi, pensamientos suicidas, muerte de un personaje.

Al principio la narracion es en primera persona pero luego cambia a tercera persona.

* * *

**Iris**

**Si has nacido para morir de amor, ¿qué te importa todo lo demás?**

(Maravillas de Jesús)

Y tomé otro trago y me embriagué de su ardor. El líquido bajó como una llamarada de fuego por mi garganta hacia mi estómago; saboreé internamente el fugaz momento donde el alcohol calentó mi pecho.

Fijé mi mirada, fría y opaca, en un punto fijo en la nada, buscando algo en mi cabeza para distraerme, ¡lo que sea!, algo que me alejara de mis preocupaciones, algo que me ayudara a evadir los recuerdos…

Fallé.

La primera y solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla; la limpié con incredulidad y sonreí. Una sonrisa temblorosa, una sonrisa que no llegaba a mis ojos. Una sonrisa rota. Suspiré, y como si con ese suspiro hubiera dado permiso de demostrar mi debilidad, comencé a llorar.

Agradecí estar solo, porque lloré y lloré hasta que mis ojos, enrojecidos, dolieron; grité y grité hasta que mi garganta se desgarró; romí, tiré, arrojé y destrocé todo lo que había a mi alcance hasta que noté un hilo de sangre caliente caminando por mi brazo; entonces paré.

Con manos temblorosas busqué en mi mochila un paquete de cigarrillos que le había robado a Havoc (ya luego se lo recompensaría) y llevé uno a mis labios. Inhalé profundamente y cerré los ojos, dejando que el tabaco relajara mi cuerpo y mi garganta.

Mi garganta se relajó, pero la opresión en mi pecho no desapareció, y tenía la leve sospecha de que nunca desaparecería.

Y otra vez los recuerdos asaltaron mi mente. Si bien no podría combatir las "mariposas" que sentía recorrer mi estómago y corazón, si podría intentar ahogarlas. O quemarlas. ¿Sería muy drástico apuñalarlas? Porque eso es justo lo que quería hacer. Pero ya no tenía fuerza alguna. No encontraba la energía para levantar mi brazo y golpear algo, ni tenía más lágrimas que llorar (por más que aun quería hacerlo); así que hice lo único que podía hacer: me hice un ovillo en la cama mientras luchaba contra mí miso para no vomitar.

Era patético el solo pensar o imaginar la escena que se desarrollaba en la habitación; un chico de dieciséis años rodeado de botellas vacías y ceniza de tabaco, llorando como un niño pequeño, completamente destrozado, deseando por primera vez en su vida morir; ansiando morir. Ahora podía darse ese lujo, ya no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse para seguir adelante. Ya no tenía que recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano, sus padres estaban muertos, Winry y Alphonse habían iniciado una relación. Tenía el corazón más roto delo que nunca podría haber imaginado. Estaba muerto en vida.

Una cosa había sido terminar su relación con Mustang, podía entenderlo, pero otra cosa completamente diferente era soportar el saber que para el hombre, él no había sido nada. Que esa última noche hace un mes no había significado nada. Que todas esas veces que el Coronel le había dicho que lo amaba, que quería estar con él para siempre…eran mentiras.

El estúpido día de San Valentin, tres meses después de haber terminado, tres semanas después de que se hubieran acostado, había visto a Roy cenando muy animadamente y en plan romántico con Riza Hawkeye.

El Coronel y la Teniente habían terminado aproximadamente un año antes de que Roy y Edward hubieran iniciado su relación. Y Roy le había jurado que ya no sentía nada por la Teniente. Y Edward le había creído. Y Edward había bajado la guardia y había creído ciegamente en las cursilerías que Roy le decía. Y Roy lo había destrozado. Roy le había mentido. Roy lo había engañado, aprovechándose de la ingenuidad del adolescente, y lo había matado. Y Roy no sentía remordimiento.

Ojala te pudras en el infierno, bastardo masculló Edward con la voz raspada.

Y tomó otro trago.

¿Cómo podía encontrar algo que lo ayudara a salir de ese pozo donde se había internado en el primer segundo en el que había terminado con él? ¿Cómo si estaba solo? Al ya estaba haciendo su vida sin él, sus más "cercanos amigos" apenas y le dirigían la palabra. ¿A qué podría aferrarse? ¿Cómo podía saber que seguía vivo y no estaba atrapado en una maldita pesadilla? ¿Cómo saber si todo era real si estaba sintiendo como enloquecía más rápido de lo que esperaba? ¿Cómo seguir cuando solo quería morir?

Y vino a él el rostro de Roy. La sonrisa que le dedicaba y hacia que unas pequeñas arrugas se formaran en sus ojos, sus cejas alzadas cada vez que lo veía, la fría indiferencia con que se encontraban en los pasillos y ni siquiera le hablaba… ¡Al bastardo no le afectaba en lo más mínimo! Había estado jugando con él desde el principio, y él había sido lo bastante estúpido para caer en su juego.

Después de todo, ¿cómo alguien podría amar a alguien tan roto? Se preguntó Edward.

* * *

Y tomó otro trago.

El líquido caliente bajó por su garganta. Se mareó. Nunca antes había tomado un vaso, mucho menos botellas. ¿En eso se había convertido?

Y para terminar con el cuadro patético que se desarrollaba, donde sólo él era el protagonista, el primer corte vino.

No era el primer corte autoinflingido que se hacía; tampoco el primero en esa zona. Era el primero del mes.

De eso estaba seguro: un día iba a terminar matándose. Y no le importaba.

Miró su brazo ensangrentado y lloró más.

Patético, patético, patético. Bastardo, cretino, insensible, cabrón.

No pensaba en sí mismo como un héroe, ni tampoco se preocupaba en pensar que era un hombre llorando por otro hombre, pensaba en sí mismo como un corazón roto.

Era ridículo pensar que antes todos los cortes o heridas que adornaban su cuerpo eran hechos valientemente, por pelear o defender. Y ahora cada herida en su cuerpo era hecha por sí mismo.

Y es muy fácil juzgar a la persona que se lastima a sí misma de esa forma, es muy fácil juzgar y criticar. El mismo juzgaba a las personas que lo hacían. Pero también es fácil criticar sin conocer ese grado de dolor donde no sabes qué más hacer. Es muy fácil si no conoces tal grado de soledad. Y es tan fácil tomar algo filosos y asegurarte que todo es real. Que sigues vivo. Que esta es la vida que estás viviendo y no un sueño cruel y triste.

Así que tomó otro trago, hizo una mueca por el sabor fuerte al que no podía acostumbrarse y se dio otro corte.

Sintió el ardor de la herida y se recostó. De repente volvía a tener la capacidad de llorar de nuevo, pero la fuerza de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo. Se sentía mareado, cansado. Quería vomitar de tanto llorar. Tenía un cansancio mental que… no podía ni pensar. Sus ideas llegaban lentas y pastosas, apiñándose en su mente, trayendo de recuerdo cada mirada, cada caricia, cada sonrisa de aquella noche… hasta que pudo descansar.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming **  
**Or the moment of truth in your lies **  
**When everything feels like the movies **  
**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive **

Sleeping with Sirens


End file.
